marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Devil Dinosaur (Earth-78411)
| Aliases = Devil Dinosaur, Devin, Thunder Lizard the Dino-Thor | Identity = Secret | Affiliation = partner of Moon Girl; formerly , former partner of Moon-Boy, , , | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-78411 | BaseOfOperations = Lower East Side, Manhattan, New York; formerly Dinosaur World; Savage Land, Beat Street Club, Manhattan, New York | Gender = Male | Height = 20' | Weight = 3 tons | Eyes = Red | Hair = No Hair | UnusualSkinColour = Red | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = Savage Lander | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Adventurer | Education = | Origin = Mutant Devil-Beast | PlaceOfBirth = Dinosaur World | Creators = Jack Kirby | First = Devil Dinosaur Vol 1 1 | First2 = (As Devil Dinosaur) (As Devin Dinosaur) | HistoryText = Origin Devil is a dinosaur from "Dinosaur World" in Earth-78411, a primitive reality in the past. The young Devil Dinosaur was nearly burned to death by a tribe of Killer-Folk, hostile beings native to his planet, but was rescued by Moon-Boy, a young member of a rival tribe, the Small-Folk. Exposure to the Killer-folk's fire activated a mutation in the dinosaur which gave him powers greater than others of his species and turned his skin from olive green to flame red. Devil Dinosaur was fiercely loyal to his constant companion Moon-Boy and seemed more intelligent than the average dinosaur. Time in Dinosaur World The pair had several adventures on Dinosaur World, including avenging the death of Devil's family by the Killer-Folk, stopping an alien invasion that would have wiped out all of Moon-Boy's people, and destroying the Prime Computer, which had imprisoned a trio of New Folk in a mini-paradise and away from harm; however, it failed at this and was destroyed when Devil freed them. This time also included his first visit to Earth-616 when he fell into one of the pits guarded by Hag of the Pits, which triggered a portal and he ended up in Zuma City, Nevada. The locals began attacking him, but he was returned to Dinosaur World with the help of Moon-Boy and the Hag. At some point, young Celestials transported the Hulk back in time to combat Devil as well. Encountering Godzilla After Godzilla went on rampages throughout Earth, in an attempt to stop the monster, S.H.I.E.L.D. shrank Godzilla with Pym Particles and attempted to teleport him via a time machine to the prehistoric past; however, Godzilla's radiation distorted the time machine so that he was transported to the alternate universe of Dinosaur World instead. While there, he briefly united with Moon-Boy and Devil Dinosaur against a common foe, Lizard Warriors before being pulled back to his home universe. In a nod to the Godzilla rampage, The Thing of the Fantastic Four traveled to an island in the Pacific Ocean where "Devil Dinosaur: The Movie" was being produced. During the Thing's visit, Godzilla appeared, battling and destroying a robot Devil Dinosaur used in the film. Godzilla then disappeared once again into the ocean. The Fallen Angels Ariel, an extraterrestrial mutant with teleportation powers, teleported the Fallen Angels to Dinosaur World where the group convinced Devil and Moon-Boy to join their team and return with them to Earth-616. Devil and Moon-Boy were later returned to their own universe when the Fallen Angels disbanded. Other Adventures During a conflict between Slapstick and his time manipulating foe, Doctor Yesterday, Devil and Moon-Boy were briefly teleported to Earth-616. Sometime later, in the midst of a tussle between Technet and Lockheed inside Excalibur's lighthouse, Devil and Moon-Boy were once again briefly transported to Earth-616. The sorceress Jennifer Kale, in an attempt to return Howard the Duck to his homeworld, inadvertently teleported Devil Dinosaur and Moon-Boy into her New York apartment. The disoriented dinosaur rampaged through the city before being subdued by Ghost Rider. At a certain moment of time back on Dinosaur World, a renegade Skrull fled to Devil's planet, and used his shape-shifting abilities to impersonate the late leader of the Killer-Folk, Seven-Scars. Meanwhile, stranded in modern day Earth-616 after their teleportation there by Jennifer Kale, the Devil Dinosaur and Moon-Boy were hypnotized into joining the Circus of Crime. After being rescued by Spider-Man, the pair were relocated to the Savage Land. Moon-Boy's Abduction The Heroes for Hire mercenaries went on a mission for S.H.I.E.L.D. to retrieve Moon-Boy from the Savage Land and encountered Devil Dinosaur in the process. Devil was found fiercely guarding a nest containing a clutch of eggs that apparently he himself had laid and the dinosaur abandoned Moon-Boy to ensure their safety. The discrepancy between this development and his previously presumed male sex was noted by the mercenaries, who could only speculate as to the cause of the change. After returning to the U.S. the Heroes for Hire disbanded and Paladin left alone with Moon-Boy to collect the reward from the S.H.I.E.L.D. scientists who hired the mercenaries. Stegron Moon-Boy remained under the custody of S.H.I.E.L.D. for some time, which drove Devil Dinosaur into a sort of saurian depression. Refusing to eat, or defend himself, he was in danger of dying. However, Stegron became worried about the survival of the Devil-Beast due to it being the last known of its species. He left the Savage Land and came to the U.S. attacking S.H.I.E.L.D. base until the Initiative stopped and arrested him. After discovering the motive behind Stegron's plan, they sent Reptil to smuggle Moon-Boy back to the Savage Land and to Devil. Skaar King of the Savage Land Devil and Moon-Boy teamed with Skaar in order to help free Shanna from the mental control of The Designer, who at the time was trying to take back control of the Savage Land and destroy everything outside of it. They amassed an army made up the people that had been trapped in a wormhole and defeated the spirit to free Shanna. All-New, All-Different Marvel Much later a brilliant little girl named Lunella Lafayette was living on the Lower East Side of Manhattan in Earth-616 and became obsessed with the Kree, eventually building a device designed to uncover Kree technology, which she used to find an Omni-Wave Projector hidden beneath the Brooklyn Bridge in the Financial District. Meanwhile in the Valley of the Flame on Dinosaur World, a Killer-Folk named Thorn-Teeth was also revealed to be in possession of an Omni-Wave Projector they called the Nightstone. Devil and Moon-Boy, who had at some point been returend to their own reality after their time in the Savage Land, attacked their encampment and stole the Nightstone, only for Moon-Boy to be beaten to death by the pursing Killer-Folk. Back on Earth, when one of Lunella's teachers, Coach Hrbek, accidentally activated Lunella's device, it opened a portal across space and time from Dinosaur World to Earth-616, allowing the Killer-Folk to cross over into present day New York City. Devil Dinosaur followed, looking to avenge the death of his longtime companion Moon-Boy at the hands of Thorn-Teeth's tribe. Upon arrival Devil clenched the strap of Lunella's backpack in his teeth, but she was able to utilize a remote-controlled unmanned aerial vehicle therein to lure him away from the pursing NYPD. Eventually leading Devil Dinosaur to a secluded part of the Lower East Side, she explained to him that she needed the Omni-Wave Projector because she had discovered that she was actually a Nuhuman, and she believed that the Kree technology was the key to protecting her from the cloud of Terrigen Mist circling the planet, and that if she could only study it further, then she would be able to prevent her latent Inhuman DNA from forcing change upon her through Terrigenesis, something she was terrified of. Instructing Devil Dinosaur to stay put, she set off to do just that; however, she was captured by the Killer-Folk, who claimed her Omni-Wave Projector as their own, shortly thereafter. Luckily Devil Dinosaur arrived to rescue Lunella from the Killer-Folk, though they were unable to recover the Omni-Wave Projector, as Gurf took it and dove into the East River. Seeing their daughter with a Tyrannosaurus rex on the news the next morning, Mr. and Mrs. Lafayette forbid Lunella from any more after-school activities, and insisted that from now on she take the bus directly home from school. Lunella skipped out on her science class; however, and went to work in her secret lab located beneath the school where she'd hidden Devil Dinosaur in hopes of using him to find the Killer-Folk who'd stolen her Omni-Wave Projector. Her work was interrupted by the fire alarm soon thereafter, because Sasha, Lily, and another girl had been playing with matches in the girls' restroom, and had set the school on fire. Moon Girl and Devil Dinosaur sprang into action, rescuing Eduardo and the other science class students from the blaze before the FDNY arrived. Their heroics would go unrewarded; however, as the Hulk appeared, seeking to take Devil Dinosaur into custody. Hulk blamed Devil Dinosaur for starting the school on fire and, over Lunella's objections, attacked. A fierce battle ensued, with collateral damage resulting in many FDNY firetrucks, and parts of the school, being destroyed. Moon Girl attempted to intervene, but Devil Dinosaur moved to protect her, and was accidentally tased in the process. Hulk seized the advantage and repeatedly slammed Devil Dinosaur into the ground by his tail until he was incapacitated. He then reverted to Amadeus Cho, at which point Lunella pleaded with him to allow her to keep Devil Dinosaur, as she needed him to help recover the Omni-Wave Projector and prevent her potential exposure to Terrigen. Amadeus doubted her intellectual capability to resolve the issue, and turned Lunella over to her parents, who promised to keep her under lock and key from then on, before subsequently chaining Devil Dinosaur with the intent of imprisoning him in his monster collection. | Powers = A mutant dinosaur with human-level (or above) intelligence, and superhuman strength. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = Although being a mutant of the Devil-Beasts species, he has sometimes stated to be a mutation of Tyrannosaurus rex or simply an unusual Tyrannosaurus rex. | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Pets Category:Post-M-Day Mutants (Non-Human) Category:Characters Displaced to Earth-616 Category:Interdimensional Travelers Category:Consciousness Transferred Category:Time Travelers Category:Giant Monsters Category:Worthy of Mjolnir